Guardians of Light
by TerraSpirit
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? How about fate? It is said that people's souls are intertwined and are bound to walk down the same path known as fate. For the Shepherds, it all started several years before... when a certain Pegasus Knight recruit meets two people who will change her life as well as the entire world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Guardians of Light**

**Hi! It's been a while since I posted anything so I decided to try something new!**

**As of right now, this story will be divided into two parts: the prologue which will introduce a couple of OCs in the past and then the other half will loosely follow Awakening.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Prologue 1**

* * *

Along the Ylissian-Plygian boarder, a teenager sat on her pegasus and watched with careful eyes as the sun began to set. The red haired knight in training let out a deep sigh: sent out on guard duty for the sixth time in a row this week, it looked as if the higher ranked knights either hated her, or was merely just abusing her skill to shirk on their own work. Both left a bad taste in her mouth. She shook her head. Time to focus and watched the border. Maybe ten kilometers behind her, a small village where the pegasus training grounds were located had just started to light up with lanterns. It was almost time to head back and report to the head knight.

Deciding it was time to head back, the girl turned her pegasus around when she paused and turned back around. What was that heading her direction from Plegian soil?! Though it was dark, she could make out two figures racing toward her direction while a dozen men carrying torches chased after them. As they got closer, she realized that the two figures were a young girl who was being pulled along by a teenage boy who clutched a killing edge in his other hand.

Without much thought, the teen grabbed her pegasus by the reins and charged toward the scene, gripping her lance tightly. As she closed in, the boy looked up and spotted her and ran faster toward her, dragging the girl along with him. This gave the knight enough space to land in between the two and the men. The men stopped in front of her.

"Halt!" She said. "You are trespassing on Ylissian soil! State your business!"

On of the men snorted. "Ooh pretty birdy, come down from the horse and let us pluck your wings!"

"We have no business with Ylisse," Another growled.

"Then why would you be here on our soil!?" The knight asked.

"A little girl like you could never understand! Now get out of our way or we'll kill you _and _those two behind you as well."

The teen gasped and glanced back at the boy and girl. From the light of the torches, she got a better look at the two. The boy appeared to be badly hurt; blood trickled down his arm and the side of his shirt was soaked. He had short raven colored hair and dark blue eyes. Even in his condition, he pulled the young girl behind him and held up his blade in a fighting stance. The girl wore a tan robe and clutched the boy's shirt in fear. She had aquamarine colored hair that fell to her shoulders and light blue eyes. Her face was caked in mud as if she had fallen in the mud face first.

The knight turned back to the Plegian men. "Begone! If you truly have no business here then leave."

A man growled. "You insolent little pest!"

The knight gripped her lance. "The Pegasus Knight Squad is nearby! The strongest women in all of Ylisse are not to be taken lightly. Head back to Plegia now, this is your last warning!"

"And this is your last warning, get out of our way or we _will_ kill you!"

The knight gripped her lance and swung it to the side. "Then you leave me no choice!" Her pegasus did a flip and charged the men with newly gained momentum, sending them scattered in all directions while clipping several with her lance. The boy charged with her and sliced into one and spun around to block a sword. The knight took to the sky again to charge down at another man while the boy took advantage of the confusion she created to take out two more men.

Soon only one remained as he dropped his axe and let out a yell. "You'll pay for this!" He shouted as he turned around and ran away back to Plegia.

With the threat dealt with, the knight let out a sigh and patted her pegasus. The boy watched as the Plegian disappeared from sight and sighed. The little girl ran up from behind and gave him a crashing hug, which made him wince in pain.

"You did it!" She said excitedly.  
"Yes we did Aerne," The boy gasped.

"Are you alright?" The knight asked and the boy chuckled.

"I'm fine," He said and sheathed his sword once Aerne released him. "It looks worse then it actually..." He swayed back and forth. "I'm.. Kasai... thank you for..." With that, he collapsed to the ground.

"Kasai!" Aerne gasped and knelt by him. She turned to the knight. "Help him please! He's a really nice man he can't die!"  
The knight nodded and got off her pegasus.

"Cordelia!" Someone called.

The knight turned around to see her silver-haired friend landing beside her. "Sumia?" Cordelia asked.

"I was sent here to see why it had taken you so long and... what happened here?!" She asked.

Cordelia knelt by Kasai. "No time to explain, we need to get him back to the barracks now and get him medical treatment!"

Sumia nodded and took Aerne on to her pegasus as Cordelia pulled Kasai on to her's and they flew back to camp.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know. Any tips? Ideas? Send me a review. I hope you enjoyed my story and I'll update soon!**


	2. Aerne and Kasai

**Fire Emblem**

**Disclaimer: don't own Fire Emblem**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter/prologue thing. Lots of dialogue this time around. **

**There may be some minor spoilers, but I don't think anything major yet.**

**Prologue 2: Kasai & Aerne**

* * *

Cordelia sat in a chair with her arms folded across her chest. She sat in the infirmary next to the bed where Kasai rested. Aerne sat by his legs on the bed. Sumia had gone to report to the captain while Cordelia had patched Kasai up. The boy had several deep cuts over his upper body. The worst wound was a deep cut through his right side. It shocked Cordelia how he survived for that long and was able to defeat those men efficiently.

"Is Kasai going to be okay?" Aerne asked, breaking the silence.

Cordelia looked at her. "He lost a lot of blood, but he should be okay now."

Aerne nodded. "I'm glad."

Cordelia leaned forward and smiled. "Don't worry about him, he will be fine."

Aerne smiled, her white smile stood out against her skin still caked in mud.

"Come here," Cordelia told her as the knight stood up and walked over to a sink. Aerne followed behind her. Cordelia soaked a rag and knelt down.

"So how old are you?" The knight asked as she tried to wash the dirt off of Aerne's face.

"Ten..." Aerne told her. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Cordelia replied. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Well... they pushed me into the mud, that hurt. But Kasai came and rescued me before they really hurt me."

Cordelia glanced at Kasai, who was still sleeping in the bed. "What happened?"

Aerne frowned and she tilted her head in a serious manner. "I don't know. One minute I was walking by myself, the next those scary men attacked me."

"I see..." Cordelia sighed.

"Then Kasai showed up and fought them! It was crazy."

Cordelia giggled. "I'm sure it was. I am glad you are okay."  
"Cordelia!" Someone called, the knight turned around and saw the head knight: Captain Phila.

"Captain?" Cordelia gasped and straightened up.

Phila, along with Sumia and another pegasus knight walked up to Cordelia. "I heard about your scuffle with the Plegian."

"Yes ma'am," Cordelia replied. "I spotted them just as I was about to report back in. I decided to investigate and aide these two people against the Plegian."

"I see, were they soldiers?" Phila questioned.

"I'm not sure," She admitted. "They were not wearing Plegian armor..."  
"I see. We won't rule it out, but we should not speculate that it was the Plegian army. Our relations as neighboring nations are not good right now even after the Exalt's decision. The last thing we need is to falsely accuse them and go through another blasted war."

"Yes ma'am," Cordelia said.

Phila smiled. "Good work, I can see why the others call you a genius."

Cordelia cringed at the word. "Genius..." She whispered.

Phila noticed how Aerne hid behind Cordelia and smiled. "I see you made a new friend." This made Aerne shrink behind Cordelia even more and made Phila laugh. "What a bashful child."

"You would be too if you were in her shoes," A strained voice replied. They turned around to see Kasai straining to sit up.

"Kasai you're okay!" Aerne cheered and ran up to him, Cordelia quickly followed.

"Don't strain yourself," The knight told him as she placed a firm hand on his chest. "There aren't any clerics around here so I had to use vulnerary. It will take some time to heal."

Kasai placed his hand over her's and winced as he continued to sit up. "I think I told you before not to underestimate me," He said.

"And then you collapsed..." Cordelia pointed out as Kasai checked his wounds.

Cordelia stepped back as Phila walked over.

"I am Captain Phila of the Pegasus Knight Squad. I am over looking the training of our newest knights right now."  
Kasai nodded. "I am Kasai, I have no rank to speak of nor any actual military experience for that matter. I'm sorry for taking up your resources."

"No need to worry, this is a training camp, so we don't burn through our medical supplies as quickly as a main base would."

Kasai nodded. "We will be on our way as soon as I recover."

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

Kasai tugged at his bandages lightly. "Because those men will be back. They won't stop until they have Aerne."

Cordelia frowned.

"What's special about the girl?" Sumia asked.

Kasai shrugged and looked at Aerne. "They think she has something to do with a ritual they were planning I think."  
"Ritual?" Phila asked.

Kasai nodded. "From what I heard, there is a cult planning a ritual of some sort and they are looking for sacrifices... when I stumbled upon their camp and I found Aerne being prepared to sacrificed."

"So you jumped in and saved the day?" Cordelia asked.

Kasai shook his head. "I got ambushed and barely made it out alive, but it served as a distraction for Aerne to run away, but instead of running away, she ran toward me and here we are."

Cordelia shook her head. "So it was just dumb luck?"

"Pretty much," Kasai said. "Sorry to disappoint, it wasn't what was meant to happen, but here we are, and now I'm going to protect her from the cultists."

Phila turned around. "Eclair, go rally the trainees. If those people attack, we need to be ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Eclair, the short blonde haired knight who had walked in with the captain said and left the building.

"Sumia, send word to the capital for reinforcements."  
"Right away!" Sumia said and raced away, nearly slipping on the way out.

"Kasai listen," Phila said. "I know you think that if you leave with Aerne, then the cultists will leave us alone. However, they would not have known that you had left and would attack us anyway. Please help us defend this camp and the town! You are a talented swordsman from what I have heard, we could use your help."

Kasai looked at Aerne, who nodded. "Okay... we'll stay and fight."

Phila smiled. "Thank you. Once you have rested enough, you can find me in the main tent. I'll put you to work."

"Aye aye, Captain," Kasai said sarcastically.

"Cordelia, seeing as you've already fought with each other, when he is ready, maybe sharpen your teamwork skills. Two geniuses are better then one."

With that, Phila left Cordelia, Kasai and Aerne and headed for the main tent.

Kasai sighed. "Great," He grunted as he tried to stand up.

"Kasai, I told you-" Cordelia started.

"Yeah, yeah," Kasai mumbled. "Aerne where is my sword?"  
Aerne ran across the room and grabbed the man's sword and ran back. "Here you go!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you Aerne."

"Kasai-" Cordelia began.

Kasai clipped his sword to his belt. "I'm fine, come on. Let's go train."

* * *

**Who are these cultists? What do they want with Aerne?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I like writing it so far!**

**I have a question as well. The Avatar/Robin is not in the story line so far, but should the character be a boy or a girl? I'm debating on it, but you can tell me your opinion too.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story and let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chrom

**Hope you all have had an amazing weekend!**

**Here's the next chapter in the prologue enjoy!**

**Prologue 3: Chrom**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident. In that time, Kasai's wounds had healed enough to take most of the bandages off, his side was still bandaged however.

Aerne sat on the ground, humming to herself while reading a book Cordelia had found for her. She sat in the training grounds up against a practice dummy. The sun sat high in the sky as echoes of wooden blows sounded throughout the field. Cordelia and Kasai had been at it since sunrise, sparring with wooden weapons.

Kasai slid back, sweat dripping down his face as he reformed his stance. Cordelia wielded a wooden lance, she followed Kasai's example, repositioning herself. She was in the same state as Kasai, panting heavily. Both watched each other intensely, waiting for the other to move.

Aerne looked up from her book and giggled. "You guys work to hard!" She said.

Kasai smiled and charged Cordelia and sliced at her. Cordelia blocked and countered his attack. Kasai blocked and grabbed her lance and spun around to hit her opposite side. Cordelia kicked Kasai back and spun her lance before stabbing at him. Kasai let himself fall to dodge the stab and rolled away back to his feet, but Cordelia was already on him. Kasai gripped his sword with both hands and charged. The two swung at the same time.

Snap! Both weapons broke in half from the blow, the two crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Aerne asked from where she sat.

Kasai sat up and tossed his broken sword aside. "I'm fine. Cordelia are you okay?"

The knight sat up with a smile on her face. "Are you joking. This has been the most fun I've had sparring ever!"

Kasai laughed. "Good I had fun too."

Suddenly, a trumpet blared a single note that echoed throughout the entire base. Cordelia sprang to her feet. "What's going on?" She asked.

Kasai got to his feet too and shrugged. "I don't know. Aerne come on, let's go find out."

They neared the main tent when Sumia ran up to them. "You're late Cordelia!" She said.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

Sumia smiled with excitement. "It's our reinforcements... you won't believe who it is."

"Gods Sumia, who is it?" Cordelia asked.

Sumia shook her head. "Go clean up, and hurry. The prince is here!"  
Cordelia gasped. "Lord Chrom? Here?"

Kasai shrugged. "I'll be back later, he probably wants to talk to his soldiers."

"Let's go into town Kasai!" Aerne suggested cheerfully.

Kasai smiled. "Alright," He turned to Cordelia. "I guess we will be in town if you need us."

Cordelia nodded and Aerne grabbed Kasai and pulled him along, out of sight."

Sumia smiled. "They get along well," She said. "Aerne is so cute too."  
Cordelia laughed. "Come on, we have to report to Lord Chrom."

Meanwhile, Kasai had changed into a new pair of clothes and walked the streets of the town just outside of the base. He wore shoulder guards with straps that cross his chest over a dark blue jacket and tunic. His killing edge was clipped to his belt and he wore black pants and boots.

Aerne still wore her dark cloak that wrapped around her, her black boots stuck out from underneath.

The town itself was bustling with activity. Merchants called out in all directions, townspeople walked around carrying groceries and children played throughout the busy plaza.

"Wow," Aerne said. "This is nothing like Plegia."  
"Really?" Kasai asked. They walked past a merchant selling various articles of clothing.

Aerne nodded. "I'm from a small village. There was my family, the Aero's, and Old Man Farmer."

"That's really small," Kasai said. "I was born in a small town like this on the border, but it was destroyed in a bandit raid."

Aerne's expression saddened. "Mine too..."

Kasai patted the girl on the head. "Hey, cheer up-"

"Get your tomes here!" A merchant called and Aerne's eyes widened. She raced over to the man.

"You have tomes?" She asked.

"Why yes I do little girl, how can I help you?"

Kasai walked over.

"One Flux please!" Aerne cheered.

The Merchant frowned. "My dear little girl, that's dark magic-"

"I know," Aerne said happily. "I've used it before."

"How much do you want for it?" Kasai asked.

The merchant shook his head. "500"

Kasai paid the man and gave Aerne the tome.

"Be careful," The merchant said warily.

With Aerne happily reading her new tome, the two continued through the town.

What madness!? Cordelia rushed toward the head tent and paused at the entrance. "Captain Phila!" Cordelia called. "Reporting in!"

"Come in Cordelia, we've been expecting you," Phila replied.

With her heart pounding, Cordelia entered the tent. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was inside. Lord Chrom, the young prince stood hunched over the tabled analyzing a map. His sister Lissa sat behind him and the knight Fredrick stood like a statue next to her. Phila stood by Chrom, pointing out spots in the map that had importance of some sort. Phila looked up. "Ah Cordelia, I see Sumia found you."

"Yes Ma'am." Cordelia said.

Chrom looked up and smiled. "I heard from Captain Phila what you did Cordelia," He said.

"I-It was nothing M'Lord!" Cordelia said quickly.

"Please, Chrom is fine."

"A-as you wish... Chrom."

Chrom frowned and looked behind her. "I heard that there was another with you... Kasai was his name?"

Cordelia smiled. "Kasai went into town. Aerne really wanted to go so he took her."

"I see... well, why don't you fill me in on the attackers and Kasai and Aerne..."

* * *

**For some reason, this was a hard chapter to write. I have no clue why, but I hope you liked this chapter anyway!**

**Still debating if Robin should be a boy or a girl, let me know if you would like to have a say in it!**

**Let me know what you think so far, it means a lot to hear your opinion.**

**Thank you, have a great Monday!**


	4. That Escalated Quickly

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Exactly what the title says.**

**Prologue 4: That Escalated Quickly**

* * *

Nightmares are terrible. Even if you tell yourself it is not real, the dream still continues in horror.

Everything was pitch black with a silver outline. Kasai stood with his blade drawn, surrounded by slain enemies of no known nationality. Why had they attacked? What was with their bloodthirsty red eyes and that foul moan they growled? Kasai continued through the black and white world when suddenly more of the terrible monsters appeared from nowhere.

Kasai took a fighting stance when the scene changed. He was now inside of what seemed to be a once majestic castle, which now lay in ruin. More of the monsters were attacking soldiers all around, and although the soldiers were fighting bravely, their numbers were declining quickly.

'Why?' Kasai thought as a monster charged him with an axe. 'This is a dream right? Why does it seem so real?!' Kasai stabbed the monster and it collapsed to dust. He watched as several monsters charged at the same time. Kasai readied himself and charged, but it felt as if he was trying to wade through water. The monsters all swung at the same time and Kasai could not bring his blade up to block it in time.

Kasai shot up in bed with a gasp. Sweat clung to his body, making his shirt stick to him. He looked around quickly and saw only little Aerne, who had strangely fell asleep in a chair next to his bed, clinging onto her new tome. After Kasai calmed down, he got out of bed and scooped up Aerne in his arms and brought her to her bed. They were staying in a small tent next to the actual barracks. Which made sense since this _was _a training ground for pegasus knights and they would probably feel uncomfortable with a teenage boy sleeping in the bed next to them. Captain Phila was very adamant about setting up the tent for him too. Although it was okay for Aerne to bunk with the other knights, she had decided to bunk with Kasai instead.

With Aerne fast asleep in her bed, Kasai grabbed his sword and headed toward the training ground.

He got into a stance and faced a practice dummy. Every time he went to attack, the dummy seemed to turn into the ghastly monsters from his nightmare. And every time it transformed, Kasai flinched and hesitated in his attacks.

Frustrated and panting, Kasai stabbed his sword into the ground and fell back. He opened his eyes and stared at the stars. The glittering specks lit up the dark sky in a very peaceful way.

"Kasai?" Someone called. Kasai looked up to see Cordelia smiling at him.

"You're up late Cordelia," He said.

She laid down next to him. "I was discussing tactics with Captain Phila and Lord Chrom."

"I see."

Cordelia frowned. "Are you okay? You're as pale as a ghost."

Kasai smiled. "Nothing gets by you does it? I had a nightmare..." And so he explained his nightmare to her.

Cordelia was silent for awhile, soaking in every detail of the dream.

"It felt so real," Kasai said. "It was like I was actually there, fighting those monsters..." He trailed off.

"It was just a bad dream," Cordelia said comforting.

Kasai pointed up at a constellation. "Do you see those stars? How they connect to form a man with wings?"

Cordelia nodded.

"My dad use to tell me stories about powerful people that could turn into dragons."  
"The manaketes?"

"I don't know exactly, he never said manaketes. He always said dragons. Anyway, he told me that a dragon would be our savior from this 'wretched world'."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

Kasai sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that the cult that is after Aerne also believes that the dragon will save us." Kasai paused. "I don't know if my dad is connected to the cult or not... but I am going to protect Aerne. Nothing will change that."

Cordelia had to admire how strong Kasai was. Not just with the sword, but his heart was strong as well. "Kasai, what will you do when this all ends?" She asked.

Kasai frowned. "I hadn't thought about it-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone asked.

Cordelia shot up to her feet and Kasai turned around. It was Chrom.

"L-Lord Chrom!?" Cordelia gasped.

Chrom chuckled. "I already told you Cordelia, call me Chrom." Chrom directed his attention to Kasai. "You must be Kasai."

"You must be Chrom," Kasai replied and stood up.

Chrom walked up to the two with a serious but friendly smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

Kasai scratched the back of his head. "Had a nightmare."  
"I see..." Chrom said.

"It's nothing, just came outside for some air."  
"Well, if you came out for air, pick up a sword, I would like the opportunity to spar with you."

Kasai smiled. "You're on."

A horn bellowed in the distance grabbed the trio's attention. "What's that?" Kasai asked.

"That's that the rally horn," Cordelia told him. "Something must have happened, let's go!"

They headed toward the sound to find Captain Phila and Sumia flying at the stables blowing the horn loudly.

"Sumia!" Cordelia yelled over the horn to get her attention.

Sumia stopped and gasped for air. "Cordelia there's... there's something happening at the border."

"What is it?" Cordelia said.

"Eclair was patrolling the border when she reported in," Phila explained. "Something is happening... something big."

"What are our orders?" Cordelia asked as she ran into the stables and saddled a pegasus. Sumia landed and Chrom got on behind her.

"We need a scouting party," Chrom said. "Kasai, Sumia, Cordelia and I will scout ahead. Captain Phila rally the men and move out."

"Y-Yes M'Lord, but I must to advise against it."

Kasai and Cordelia took to the sky.

"Sorry Captain, there is no time to advise," Chrom said and the four headed for the border.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, a little shorter than normal but I've been busy lately!**

**Let me know what you thought, there's only a few more chapters in the prologue and then off to the main story line!**


	5. I Will Fight

**Been busy lately, haven't been able to sit down and right for too long at a time to get this out.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue 5: I Will Fight**

* * *

The sun threatened to poke out and break through the darkness once the four had arrived at the border.

"Gods," Chrom gasped at the sight of the enemy. The pegasus knights kept their pegasi out of arrow range as they scouted out the situation. The size of the enemy was about the size of a small army, but they had the fire power to take over a fort. Chrom spotted dark mages, wyvern knights, barbarians, archers and one very mad sorcerer.

The sorcerer was a tall tan man whose bearded face poked out from underneath a hood. They had not crossed the border yet, but camped along the Plegian edge. "Fellow Grimleal," The Sorcerer shouted. "These nonbelievers hide the vessel of the mighty Grima!"

"Grima?" Cordelia asked.

"The dragon I was talking about," Kasai told her while drawing his sword.

The sorcerer glared at Kasai and pointed at him. "There he is! That monster kidnapped our precious vessel!"  
"Cordelia, land," Kasai told her.

"Are you mad?" She questioned.

Kasai shook his head. "Those archers will knock you out of the sky in a heartbeat. We need to get down there and hold them off until the main forces arrive."

Cordelia shot him a worried look, but landed. Kasai jumped off and marched forward.

Sumia landed as well and Chrom got off and chased after Kasai. "Wait, you don't stand a chance against those numbers! I would like to avoid an unnecessary fight."  
Kasai turned around and pointed at the Grimleal. "They knock at your border and you ask for peace? They don't want peace isn't that obvious?!"

Chrom placed a hand on Kasai's shoulder. "Seeking bloodshed makes us no better than them."

Kasai gripped his sword tightly and shook his head. "You don't understand."

"If anything, talking to them buys time for our forces to catch up," Chrom told him.

Kasai shook his head again. "Do as you will," He sighed and walked back over to Cordelia.

Chrom stood in front and looked up and down the enemy lines. "I am Chrom of Ylisse," He stated. "You are about to cross onto Ylissian soil. We do not need to fight-"

"This man fights with the monster! The one who took her away," The sorcerer shrieked. "We'll kill him as well."

Chrom gripped Falchion tightly. The sound of beating wings filled the air. Chrom and the others turned behind them to see many pegasus knights flying toward them.

"The troops!" Sumia noticed.

Cordelia nodded. "Now we can go on the offensive."

The knights landed near Cordelia and Sumia, off loading the soldiers they were carrying.

Captain Phila landed by Chrom. "My Lord," She said. "We are ready."

Chrom nodded. "Very well." He drew Falchion and pointed it towards the sky.

The Sorcerer barked orders and the Grimleal charged.

"This is it!" Kasai told Cordelia.

She nodded. "Be careful," She replied.

"Charge!" Chrom shouted and the Ylissian forces charged forward. With mighty battle cries, both sides crashed into each other.

Kasai stabbed a man and spun around and sliced into another. It was a frenzy, and whoever cut first wins. Kasai dodged an axe and stabbed the Grimleal wielding it. He blocked a sword and cut into the wielder's leg and then finished him. Kasai continued, marching forward.

Chrom was nearby in the same condition. Block a sword, stab an archer here, take down a barbarian there. Chrom locked blades with a myrmidon and looked around quickly. Most of enemy archers and mages had formed and took aim at the pegasus knights circling the field. Chrom pushed off of the myrmidon and quickly dispatched him. "Kasai, we need to take out those archers before they take out our pegasus knights!"

Kasai defeated a barbarian and spotted the archers and charged. He sliced into a passing myrmidon and charged toward the group. An archer spotted him running towards them and shouted, the archers scrambled and took aim. Suddenly, Cordelia swooped past and grabbed Kasai. Kasai gasped as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and they flew off.

"There are better ways to do that you know," Cordelia told him as she directed her pegasus away from the archers to avoid being shot down.

Kasai wrapped his free arm around her waist. "What's the plan?"

Cordelia looked around and sighed. "We have to take out those archers or we'll be sitting ducks. We can't get close though..."

A wyvern rider charged toward the two.

"Hold on tight! I have an idea!" Cordelia said and did a u-turn. Kasai looked behind them and watched the wyvern rider creeping closer.

"Cordelia, if you're going to do something-"

"Hold on!" She told him and they did a flip and Cordelia threw her spear at the wyvern as it passed under them.

Wounded, the wyvern hurtled toward the ground and crashed directly into the archers and mages.

Cordelia smiled. "There, now the knights can assist." She turned to Kasai, who was still squeezing her tightly. "You can let go now Kasai."

Kasai sat up and loosened his grip on her. "Don't ever do that again!" Kasai sighed.

She laughed. "Very well. I'll land now, you're not too shaken up are you?"

Kasai shook his head and as soon as she landed, Kasai got off. He spotted the Sorcerer, who had blasted the pegasus knight Eclair to the ground. He took off, ignoring Cordelia's yell to stop.

"Now you will perish!" The Sorcerer squealed and pointed a finger at Eclair, who had her eyes closed. The Sorcerer smirked when he felt a sharp pain and looked behind him to see Kasai had stabbed him. "You..." The Sorcerer coughed.

Kasai's eyes flashed. "You never should have sacrificed those people," Kasai told him.

"The world's destruction is inevitable, Grima will make reshape the world!"

Kasai twisted his blade. "If reshaping the world requires innocent people dying, then that world does not need to exist."

The Sorcerer stared up toward the sky. "Someone like you would never understand."

"I never did," Kasai whispered and pulled out his sword.

The Sorcerer collapsed to the ground and died.

Kasai walked over to Eclair. "Can you walk?"

Eclair shook her head. "I think I broke my legs when I fell."

Cordelia landed by Kasai. "You're a fool!" She yelled at Kasai. "Rushing the enemy commander like that!"

Kasai looked around. With the Sorcerer dead, the Grimleal were retreating back across the border into Plegia. He scooped up Eclair and placed her on the back of Cordelia's pegasus. "I think it was worth the risk."

Chrom walked over to them. "You did it Kasai!" He cheered, patting the myrmidon on the back.

"Shall we give chase?" Cordelia asked.

"No," Chrom told them. "Captain Phila is ordering the troops to stand down. With their leader gone, hopefully they will stop their mad attempt to capture your friend."

"Thank you," Kasai told him. "I am in your debt."

"Then maybe you would lend your sword to my cause?" Chrom asked. "You are a talented swordsman, the Shepherds would be honored to have you."

Kasai looked at Cordelia, who nodded in return. "Then I would be honored to be apart of your cause Chrom, as long as Aerne is welcome as well."

"Of course," Chrom replied.  
"It's settled then. I lend you my sword Chrom, use it as you see fit."

* * *

**So I'm going to try something a little different next chapter, bear with me.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time**


	6. Letters

**Really short chapter today! **

**It is an important chapter though, a five year jump and the Avatar is revealed!**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**Prologue 6: Letters**

* * *

Dear Cordelia,

Today I met the rest of the Shepherds today and Aerne and I were greeted with open arms. The others seemed really excited to see Aerne especially. It's a relief that she is surrounded by kind people after what has happened. Hope everything is going well, hope you write back soon!

Kasai

Dear Kasai,

It's good to know that you and Aerne are doing well. I am training as much as possible, I heard Captain Phila talking to Eclair and it seems Sumia and I are going to graduate here soon into full knighthood and join a squad. It's exciting, but a little nerve racking.

Hope you write back soon, Cordelia

**One Year Later...**

Cordelia,

Congratulations on graduating! I'm sorry I could not make it to the ceremony, Chrom had our mage, Miriel and I investigate some old ruins. It's hard to understand her, so I kept quiet most of the time and the investigation led to nothing. I got that book you sent me, about the old swordmasters. It's very interesting I'm almost finished with it.

Hope this gets to you before you transfer, Kasai

**3 Years Later...**

Kasai,

Happy Birthday! I'm stationed at the border again, it's as quiet as ever which is a good thing. It's been four years since we met, I can't believe it has been this long all ready. Captain Phila gave me leave so I can come visit you and Sumia. How is she settling in? I heard after Chrom asked her to join the Shepherds she fainted.

I hope you have a great birthday, see you soon, Cordelia.

**1 Year Later...**

Cordelia

The strangest things are happening around here. Chrom found a man sleeping in the middle of a field. He couldn't remember anything except his name Kuroi. The man is a genius though, I played him in a game of chess and I never stood a chance. There are also these things called Risen. I hope you haven't seen any yet, they are these zombie-like creatures that appeared out of nowhere one day on the road. To make matters worse, Chrom is worried about the situation with Plegia. I hope it doesn't break out into war. We are heading to Regna Ferox to seek aide in the potential battle. Be careful, with you on the Plegian border, I'm worried about what would happen if the Plegians attack.

Be careful, Kasai

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought of a way to make the time jump as I want to continue the story the events of Awakening and I decided to write the letters. What do you guys think? I understand if you think it was a little rushed, but I wanted to get this up and start the other half.**

**Any way, the Avatar's name is Kuroi. I haven't decided who he should be paired up with yet, but I have a few in mind. Now that I think of it, this is also the first story I've written that takes place during the actual plot.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and see you all next time.**


	7. Kuroi

**Update time!**

**I promised myself I wouldn't apologize for late updates, but I feel I should explain what this story is and where it will go. You see, I am writing this story purely for the enjoyment of writing it as a hobby and also as a birthday present for my little brother. A couple of years ago when I was first uploading stories, I felt the need to post because I wanted to get advice and post my ideas, leading to some poorly written content. Now I feel the need to only post when I am satisfied with the chapter and I feel as if it is a job well done, instead of posting something bad. College is also starting here soon so updates may take a while, but I hope you will stick around and enjoy the story!  
Now this story will loosely follow the Awakening story line with some little side arcs as well. I will not be following the story line completely word for word, but it will go in that general direction and will finish when it's finished.  
Thank you for understanding**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**Chapter 1: Kuroi**

* * *

Kasai took a deep breath and watched his breath disappear into the cold air. The Shepherds marched up the snowy path toward the Longfort. Chrom was in the front, followed by Lissa and his trusted knight Fredrick, then the mage Miriel, next to her was the axe-swinging Vaike, and Kasai stood next to them. Bringing up the back was the cavalry Sully and Stahl and the archer Virion.

Aerne had decided to stay in the capital, she had been very cryptic when Kasai went to see her. "Oh, I can't go! I uh, found something in the library I want to look into!" The fifteen year old had said.

Kasai sighed as he focused on the man walking next to Chrom. The man who had been found with amnesia unconscious walked by their leader completely absorbed in some sort of book. He had messy blue hair and calculating brown eyes. His name was Kuroi and he was a genius when it came to tactics on the battlefield.

Everyone trusted Chrom, and since he trusted Kuroi, they trusted him. Still, Kasai had his doubts about the amnesiac. There has been suspicious activity along the Plegian border, did Kuroi have something to do with it? Was his amnesia just a facade?  
Kasai swore silently to himself. If Kuroi turns out to be an enemy, Kasai would take him down.  
Chrom raised his hand and the entire group stopped. In front of them was the Longfort, many guards stood on the proud walls with javelins and bows aimed at the group.

"Who goes there!?" A woman in a suit of armor demanded.

Chrom stepped forward. "I am Lord Chrom of Ylisse."

The woman laughed. "And I am Khan of Ferox," She said sarcastically. "Silence Brigand!"

"But I truly am Chrom," He replied hastily. "We come to seek aid from the Khan!"

"Enough of this! We've had enough brigands sneaking across our border disguised as 'Lord Chrom'. I've had enough, take aim!" She shouted.

Kasai gasped as javelins hurtled toward Chrom. "Chrom move!" He yelled, but it was too late. Chrom went turned to the side to block them just as a pegasus swooped down and scooped Chrom up, the javelins clattered to the ground.

Kasai followed the pegasus with his eyes and drew his sword. "It's Sumia!" He told the others.

"To arms!" Fredrick shouted.

Kuroi looked around and pointed at advancing troops. "Kasai, Stahl and Miriel go to the left, Sully, Virion and Vaike go right. Lissa stay with Fredrick, you two will be reinforcements."

Sumia and Chrom landed and Chrom slid off the pegasus.

Chrom nodded at Kasai and then turned to Kuroi. "What about me?" He asked

Kuroi frowned. "Try riding with Sumia, I'm curious to see how you two support each other."

Chrom nodded and hopped back on Sumia's pegasus. "This is just a misunderstanding, don't kill them!" He said as Sumia shot into the sky.

Kasai, Stahl and Miriel charged the line of knights marching toward them. Kasai ducked under a lance and sliced at weak points points in the armor.  
Feroxi men may be stronger warriors, but their armor is made the same way Ylissian armor is so they should have the same flaws.

Running with this theory, Kasai slipped through their defenses and attacked around the back of the knights' legs. The knights fell to the snow and because of their heavy armor, they could not get back up.

"Nice!" Stahl cheered as he charged an archer.

Kasai spun around and blocked a sword. "Serious design flaw, the armor slows you down and if you were to fall down face first it will take a while to get back up."

Meanwhile, Kuroi scoped the battlefield, following behind the group to the right, seeing as Kasai's group was doing alright. The tactician opened his thunder tome and blasted an enemy, then spun around and disarmed another with his sword. Things were escalating, and the Feroxi troops were fighting to kill. It was only a matter of time until the only way to survive would be to kill them.

Kuroi shook his head. Chrom didn't want to kill them, and it would put a strain on negotiations if the Ylissians killed Feroxi troops. Kuroi had to think; how were they going to finish this quickly with minimal losses? He remembered a book he read once about Ferox and its military. They were fierce warriors, and the only way to gain respect from them was to defeat them in combat. If they could defeat the Feroxi captain in charge...

Kuroi looked around for Chrom and Sumia and spotted them taking out an axe-wielding warrior. "Chrom, we need to defeat the captain!" He shouted.

Chrom eyes fell onto the female knight, at the back of her troops. "Sumia, set me down close to her," He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." With that said, She dropped him off right in front of the knight and took off back into the skies.

"Look who came to fight," She laughed. "The head brigand himself!"

Chrom gripped Falchion tightly. "Don't worry, it'll be over in one strike," He told her seriously.

The woman growled. "Such arrogance! You think you can best me!?"

"No, I do not mean it arrogantly, but in order to prevent anyone getting killed, I will defeat you. Here I come!" He shouted and charged.

The woman thrust her lance toward Chrom, but he jumped to the side and sliced her lance in half. In shock, the woman fell to her knee and dropped the end of the broken lance. "I see... I was wrong," She gasped.

Chrom held Falchion at the ready. "Please call off your troops," He ordered.

The woman blinked, but did as he said. The Shepherds had won.

Kasai met up with Kuroi and Chrom as the woman who's name was Raimi was apologizing.

"My sincerest apologizes M'Lord," She said while bowing. "Please understand that it is my duty to guard the border and there has been more and more bandit activity lately."

Chrom smiled. "I'm just glad we got through this misunderstanding. Can we enter Ferox now?"

"Of course, allow me to escort you to Castle Ferox."

"Thank you." Chrom looked at Kasai and frowned. There wasn't anything wrong with him, it was just that Chrom could faintly see a dark blue-green color in his hair. "Kasai, what is that green in your hair?" He asked.

Kasai's face went pale. "Green?" He asked.

Kuroi scratched his chin. "Now that you mention it, there does seem to be a faint tint in your hair Kasai. I've seen that color before..."

Kasai smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm sure it's just paint in my hair. Aerne and I had been mixing spells together for some weird experiment of hers. Anyway I was going to ask permission if I could head back to the capital Chrom."

"Why?"

Kasai's eyes locked with Chrom's. "Aerne has been acting strange lately and I'm worried. Besides, you are going into Ferox now and all you're going to do is talk business and it's not like I'm going to be of any help to you then."

The two seemed to have a mental conversation, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Finally, Chrom nodded. "You're right, as a soldier you won't be very helpful in diplomacy... and if something is keeping you from getting focused, then it can put you in danger on the battlefield. Go ahead and head back to the capital."

Kasai smiled. "Thank you Chrom, I owe you." With that said, he headed down the road and back to the capital.

"He was lying," Chrom told Kuroi as the Shepherds were being escorted to Castle Ferox

Kuroi frowned. "He seemed genuinely concerned about his friend."

"Aerne is like a sister to him, but no matter what she would do it wouldn't bother Kasai to the point where he would drop everything and run back. Besides, it was in his eyes. There was something else bothering him."

"Do you think it had something to do with his hair?" Kuroi asked.

Chrom chuckled. "It may seem silly to us... it has something to do with before we met five years ago."

"He's so secretive with me," Kuroi said. "Can you tell me more about him?"

And so, Chrom filled in Kuroi about Kasai about when they had met and how Kasai had become such a close friend as the castle came into view

* * *

**So why did Kasai decide to head back to the capital so suddenly? Why was there a blue green tint in his hair? What is Aerne up to? Does blue green hair sound familiar?**

**Good questions, see if you can guess what they mean!**

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it so far!**


End file.
